Metrology is commonly used for defect detection and measurement of material deposition or removal in semiconductor manufacturing and like processes such as semiconductor device manufacturing, memory disk manufacturing and flat panel display manufacturing. Semiconductor wafer metrology is typically conducted using an optical metrology tool, such as an optical reflectometry tool. White light reflectometry (WLR) processes and tools have been developed for deposited film thickness detection. An example is the Impulse series of metrology systems available from Nanometrics Incorporated. Wafer metrology is generally conducted after wafer processing and in a separate device (e.g., a wafer metrology system), or with an integrated metrology system attached to the Equipment Front End Module (EFEM).